Siluet Kebahagiaan Yang Tersembunyi
by EKlauschreit
Summary: Taukah kamu, perasaan di mana kamu benar-benar dilupakan? Langkah yang kuambil setelah itu adalah menjadi orang lain.


p style="text-align: center;"strong- Siluet Kebahagiaan Yang Tersembunyi -/strongbr / br /strong Cast: Tenten, Neji H., Hyuga J./strongbr /strong Rate: Teen/strongbr /strong Genre: Tragedy, Romance/strongbr /strong Warning: OOC, OOT, also Typo(s)/strongbr / br /strong KnB created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki/strongbr /strong Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto/strongbr / br /strong Thanks to: My mate, also earphone to hearing music and 'buku sajak'/strongbr / br /emstrong #1stCheerforTenten/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Senja yang tenang memudahkanku untuk menata properti-properti sederhana untuk memeriahkan rumah kecilku ini. Dengan lihai aku menyusun kursi dan pita-pita kecil berwarna pastel serta meja yang kugunakan untuk meletakan / br / Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu semua teman-temanku agar datang kesini, semoga saja lebih cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumku, membayangkan keramaian dan keceriaan di rumahku ini sangatlah / br / Aku tidak peduli jika tetangga, atau orang-orang yang melewati rumahku dan melirikku dari luar mengganggapku gila. Tapi, ini benar-benar sungguh / br / Walaupun, secara teknis aku sudah berumur 23 tahun. Aku sangat senang jika aku berulang tahun, aku membayangkan, teman-temanku semasa kuliah mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan selamat ketika aku membukakan pintu untuk / br / Sudah kukirim, undangan untuk mereka. Secara detail dan lengkap!br / br / Tinggal menunggu 1 jam lagi! Namun, pasti itu terasa sangat lama. Kemudian, aku menyalakan semua lampu, termasuk lampu teras untuk penerangan./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9.11 malam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang datang...br / br / Mengapa? Bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan mereka undangan? Apakah tidak sampai? Aku sudah mengirim undangan itu sejak 1 / br / Tolong katakan padaku, kemana semuanya pergi? Apakah- mereka sudah melupakanku, atau mengabaikanku? Ah, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu berpikiran / br / Apakah akan ada seseorang yang akan memberitahuku apa yang harus dilakukan agar semua lebih baik?br / br / Aku berjalan perlahan menuju jendela beranda, menyentuh kaca jendela yang terasa membeku akibat dinginnya udara luar./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aku menatap permata emas yang bertebaran di langit malam. Seakan menghisapku kembali pada masa lalu, dimana kebahagiaan bertebaran bagai serpihan gula yang berada diatas kue yang / br / Mendapatkan cinta pertamaku ketika berada di bangku sekolah menengah akhir. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berhasil meluluhkan hatiku yang / br / Tatapannya bagai kedamaian di tengah peperangan. Senyum yang terukir di wajahnya sangat bersejarah bagiku. Pemberi harapan di tengah lapar dan haus. Sentuhannya seakan menghangatkan badanku ketika musim dingin / br / Tuhan menghadiahiku malaikat tak bersayap ketika aku sudah kehilangan kedua sayap yang selalu membantuku untuk terbang, kedua orang / br / Ia membuatku seakan pulang ke rumah. Ketika aku sudah membangun dunia yang kuinginkan, sirna harapan, kala melihatnya pergi melintasi negeri untuk / br / 4 tahun lebih, aku dengannya tidak saling menghubungi. Sepertinya ia juga melupakan hari-ku dan menolak bertemu denganku. Aku tau, sepertinya ia sakit hati, ketika aku membiarkannya pergi begitu / br / Awalnya aku berpikir, apakah cinta kita hanya tragedi semata? Jika iya, mengapa kau menjadi malaikat untukku?br / br / Ku merindukan mereka, kedua orang / Merawatku sejak kecil, tanpa meminta balasan berupa apapun dariku. Selalu memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunku, mengajakku ke taman setiap akhir pekan di musim / br / Memori itu begitu melekat di pikiranku, takkan pernah aku melepaskannya. Meninggalkanku, kala aku genap berusia 14 / br / Bertanya pada diriku sendiri, 'apa yang salah dariku?'br / br / Hingga takdir yang positif menjauhiku, dan memberikanku neraka / br / Memasuki dunia pekerjaan begitu sulit bagiku untuk menjalaninya. Merasakan pedihnya meraup nafkah demi kehidupan diriku / br / Membiarkanku tenggelam dalam imajinasiku, dalam kegelapan aku mengetahui diriku yang / br / Bagai berteriak, tapi tidak ada satupun yang / br / Mengapa aku menemukan cinta di tempat dan disaat yang tidak diharapkan? Aku bagaikan 'Si Pembuat Masalah', selalu dikucilkan dan ditindas. Dan tidak diterima dimanapun. Tidak ada tempat untuk / /p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / br / Aku akan selalu berseteru dengan batinku jika saja tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu. Dengan memasang wajah yang sumringah, aku segera membuka pintu dan berharap itu adalah teman-temanku. Ya! Itu pasti mereka./p  
p style="text-align: center;".br / .br / .br / .br / ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Senyumku lenyap, kala seorang pegawai perusahaan air tersenyum kepadaku seraya menyodorkan kertas berwarna putih yang berisi kumpulan harga-harga yang harus dibayar,br / br / "Permisi Nona, ini adalah tunggakan anda selama 2 bulan. Jika dalam minggu ini anda tidak membayarnya, dengan terpaksa, kami akan memutus aliran air ke rumah anda."br / br / Aku tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, akan kubayar secepatnya."br / br / "Terima kasih, Nona. Sebaiknya saya permisi dulu, sudah jam 11 malam. Anak dan istri menunggu di rumah." Candanya, aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan berterima kasih kembali kepada pemuda itu. Dan memasuki rumah dengan menyeret langkah kakiku./p  
p style="text-align: center;"br / .br / ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Tak ada yang datang, seorangpun./p  
p style="text-align: center;".br / ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ya, sepertinya aku akan dapat jatah kue lebih banyak, dan bersenang-senang dengan caraku / br / Dengan perlahan, aku memotong kue cokelat dan menaruhnya pada piring kaca kecil yang / br / Aku duduk di kursi dekat meja makan, dan menyendok kue itu dan memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam / br / "Selamat ulang tahun, Tenten. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu."br / br / Sahutku pelan, dan tertawa ironis. Aku bangkit perlahan dari kursi, dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Mengambil minyak untuk menggoreng makanan dan menyiramkannya ke setiap sudut / br / Aku mengambil lilin kecil berwarna merah, dan membakar sumbunya dengan pemantik api. Ku biarkan sesaat,br / "Ini pestaku, peraturanku."br / br / Ku lempar lilin ke salah satu sudut rumah, dan membiarkannya / br / Aku kembali duduk di kursi, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mengacuhkan masa-masa yang telah berlalu, membiarkan tempat kepulanganku terbakar bersama setiap kepingan kenangan yang sudah / br / Ku biarkan, api melalap diriku yang tidak berguna ini. Saat kehidupan sudah menjadi sesuatu yang asing / br / Terima kasih atas semuanya...br / Tuhan./p  
p style="text-align: center;"br / .br / .br / .br / .br / ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Normal POV/spanbr /br / Suara langkah kaki berjalan perlahan menuju rumah kecil yang masih terbakar, meninggalkan seorang gadis terjebak di dalamnya. Senyuman sarkastik berkembang di bibirnya, ia memasuki rumah yang bagian dalamnya masih terbakar itu dengan santai. Tidak ada masyarakat di sekitar sini, rumah sang gadis begitu jauh dari keramaian, namun bukan di / br / Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh mungil sang gadis yang sudah setengah terbakar itu ke dalam pelukannya, dan membawanya / br / "Aku kembali untukmu, Tenten." Panggil pemuda berambut hitam dan mengenakan kacamata / br / "Uh, sepertinya kau harus dibawa kerumah sakit..."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br / .br / .br / .br / ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / strong-2 Months Later-/strongbr / br / "Di mana aku?"br / br / Tanya gadis berambut cokelat muda pada seorang pemuda yang berkacamata tersebut. Pemuda itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan memadangi gadis itu dengan senyum / br / "Tenanglah, kamu baru bangun dari koma. Kamu masih ada di sakit."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"MEANWHILE/spanbr / Seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi dan bersurai cokelat panjang, berlarian bagai korban yang sedang dikejar oleh sang pembunuh berantai. Kemeja biru-hijau miliknya dibasahi oleh keringat yang membanjiri kulitnya. Pemuda bak orang gila itu membuka dengan paksa kamar dengan nomor / br / Gadis itu terkejut, seakan mengalami sakit kepala yang parah. Ia meremas kepalanya yang dibalut oleh perban / br / "Junpei, berikan Tenten kembali padaku." Ujar pemuda berambut panjang itu kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama 'Junpei'.br / br / "Tentu saja tidak, ia akan menggantikan pelatih yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat." Ringis Junpei namun tetap dengan senyumnya ia melepaskan cengkraman Neji dari kerah / br / Neji dengan cekatan, ia memeluk Tenten dengan erat, "Tenten, mari kita pulang."br / br / Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, dan membalas pelukan pemuda / br / "Um, siapa Tenten?" Gadis yang sedang dipeluk itu, bertanya dan menatap mata / br / Hyuga Junpei tertawa sarkastik, dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela yang menampakan keriuhan di jalanan / br / "Ya, siapa Tenten? Namanya adalah Aida Riko."/p  
p style="text-align: center;".br / .br / .br / ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / strong2 months ago.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;".br / ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu masih berkutat dengan ponselnya di bandara. Raut mukanya menunjukan kekhawatiran yang mendalam, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan menatap daerah sekelilingnya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan kembali memandangi ponselnya,br / br / "Ck, kamu di mana Tenten?" Keluh pemuda itu dan segera berjalan menghampiri gadis yang memiliki ikatan darah / br / "Hinata, apakah kamu mendapatkan undangan ulang tahun Tenten hari ini?"br / br / Gadis itu menatap pemuda yang bertanya padanya, gadis itu- Hinata menundukan sedikit / br / "Maaf, aku tidak mendapatkan surat atau kiriman apapun dari Tenten. Biasanya, setiap tahun di hari ulang tahunnya, seminggu sebelumnya pasti aku sudah menerima surat undangan itu. Aku mengkhawatirkannya." br / br / Balas Hinata, tatapan matanya menunjukan / br / Pemuda itu- Neji kembali memeriksa ponselnya, "Hinata, bolehkah aku meminta nomor telepon milik Tenten?"br / br / Hinata sedikit tersentak dan segera mengambil ponsel berwarna ungu dari saku /br / "Terima kasih Hinata."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br / .br / .br / ./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Neji sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Tenten, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hanya operator yang berkata, 'emMaaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi./em'br / br / Dengan kesal, Neji membantingkan tubuhnya ke kursi bandara yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya, dan melirik ke arah jam /br / '9 Marchbr / 01:29 AM'br / br / br / - The End -/p  
blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;""Ini pestaku, peraturanku. Aku akan tertawa melalui air mata hingga aku sekarat. Siapa peduli?"/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
